Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7-(2r+8)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 7 {-1(}\gray{2r+8}{)} $ $ 7 {-2r-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2r + {7 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2r {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-2r-1$